Just A Taste
by sainttabby
Summary: Eli has a crush on Adam...


A/N: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I have borrowed for this story.

Pairing: Eli/Adam

Mature for obvious reasons. It's a lemon. If you're opposed to this do not read it. You've been warned so please, no flame mail. Told in Eli's POV.

**JUST A TASTE**

"Stop it Eli, it's not funny"

Clare was once again mad at me. She just didn't understand me at all. I mean does she really expect everything to work out perfectly? She's just too innocent. I mean yeah, I love that about her, but enough is enough. She needs to be introduced to the real world before I can take our relationship seriously.

"Know what Clare-bear, I think it is funny. Fitz is an ass and he needed to be taught a lesson. If you can't see that then I don't think we can be together anymore."

Her bright blue eyes dropped down to her sneakers and she froze for a minute. When she looked back up at me she had tears sparkling on her lashes, not quiet yet falling. Her voice shook as she whispered "Do you mean that?"

The fear in that voice and her eyes broke my heart, but I couldn't just let her go on being mad at me all the time. This had to be done.

"I am sorry Clare. I just can't deal with you yelling at me all the time anymore. We can still be friends if you want, but nothing more."

I heard her sob softly as I turned away, not giving her a chance to argue or even defend herself. I knew it was cold of me and I knew her heart was breaking. Mine was too, but she needed to grow up and I'll be damned if I was going to be the one to keep her a child.

I went through the rest of the day avoiding her at all costs. I was dreading English because I knew I couldn't avoid her there. She was my partner. I hid out in the bathroom until I heard the late bell ring. I didn't want to have to spend any more time near her than I had to.

Finally with my heart hammering out of my chest I walked into the classroom. I scanned the seats for her blue eyes and was shocked to see them missing. I walked to my seat and asked Adam if he knew where Clare was.

"Her mom came and got her earlier dude, something about a stomach flu"

I frowned a little. I didn't realize she was taking it that hard. I thought about how much of an ass I was throughout the class. I didn't hear a single word the teacher was saying until I heard my name being called.

"Eli, it seems your partner has gotten the flu and will not be returning to our class for a week. You may either work by yourself on this project or pick a new partner."

A week I thought to myself. Why would she be gone for a whole week?

"Eli?"

Oh, right, the teacher is waiting for my answer. "I uhm…I…"

"Actually, my partner dropped this class, so I could work with him" Adam spoke up.

The teacher smiled at him and turned back to me "Is this acceptable to you Mr. Eli?"

"Uhm…yes" I managed to spit out.

"Thanks bro, I was caught off guard."

"I noticed dude. What, daydreaming about Clare-bear again?"

"Something like that"

"Boys, I realize you two will be working together, but this project is homework and neither of you are at home."

"Yes maam."

I can't believe Adam offered to help me like that. He's such a good friend. God, he's going to hate me when he finds out what I did to Clare.

The rest of the day flew by and as the last bell rang I was getting my things out of my locker when Adam walked up.

"Hey man, wanna go to my place to work on the project?"

"Nah, my parents are gone for the next week so why don't we work at mine?"

I bit the inside of my lip and waited for his answer. I hope he doesn't see my plan I thought to myself.

I was relieved when he smiled and said sure.

We walked to my car and got in. "So why your place?"

"It's uhm…closer?" I said nervously.

He laughed a little bit "Dude, you don't even know where I live"

Shit. He was right; I had never been to his house before. Oh god, now he's gonna see the truth and get all freaked out and…

"Well…I uhm…"

"Hey Bro, no big. I know my brother's a jerk. Don't worry about it."

He had a brother? Oh, right.

"Yeah, sorry dude."

"Like I said, no biggie."

I drove the rest of the way watching him through the rearview mirror. He was so cute. It was almost like he was trying to be like me. He kept bobbing his head to the music and tapping along.

"You like this band?"

"Actually, I've never heard them before" He laughed a little and blushed. God he was so cute. "I just didn't wanna seem like I hated your music."

I threw him my best smirk and hoped he didn't see how touched I was. "Dude, we're both just a couple of guys. Chill out."

He seemed to relax at my words and for a minute I envied him. I was a nervous wreck.

We got to my house and walked upstairs to my room.

"So…uhm…You want a pop or some c-chips?"

Fuck! Since when was I nervous enough to stutter? Luckily he was engrossed in my CD collection.

"Sure"

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and got us both a Coke and a bag of chips. I brought them upstairs and walked into my room to see him hanging upside down reading one of my dirty magazines. I instantly got hard and set everything down on the table. I sat down and he jumped up and said "Damn dude, these girls are hot"

I didn't know what to do. Did I play along or say something?

"Dude, I know but lets get to work okay?"

Reluctantly Adam put the mag down and sat next to me.

"Okay, so what exactly are we supposed to be working on?"

He laughed at me and said "what, were you too busy thinking about Clare?"

Shit. "Dude, we split today"

"Damn man, that sucks."

He didn't say anything else about it though so I dropped it too. It turns out the assignment was to take opposing views on homosexuality and prepare a debate for them.

"I guess I'll be for it then and you can be against" He said with a grin. "Unless you'd rather be for?"

"Yeah right dude."

We worked on our homework until 11 at night. Being as it was Friday I invited him to stay over and finish the project with me. He called his mom and she said yes.

We sat in my room until 3 am doing the project and finally with a yawn I said "why don't we just pick it up again after we sleep"

He was already passed out a little sitting up and I chuckled and changed out of my clothes. I was in my boxers standing over him when I shook him awake.

"Dude, get up and put some PJ's on"

His eyes flew open and he blushed at me.

"Sorry man, how long was I out for?"

"Only about an hour" I said. "At least take your clothes off"

Adam looked at me funny at that and stood there laughing. "Not like that man, we need to go to bed."

He went to walk to the bathroom and I stopped him. "My sister's in there. Just change here."

He looked at me funny and didn't move to take off his clothes. This was going to be harder than I thought. "We're both guys right?"

He nodded a little and took off his shirt. He was wearing a tank top under it with an ACE bandage wrapped around his chest.

"Dude, do you normally sleep in that?"

"Well, no. I normally just sleep in my boxers, but I don't wanna make you feel weird."

"Adam, man, you are nothing but a guy friend. No worries, kay?"

He searched my eyes for a moment before slowly unwrapping his chest. I was amazed that he actually had really nicely shaped breasts. He took off the tank top and I got hard again. He pretended not to notice and took off his jeans. By that point I was so hard it hurt and trying my best to keep it covered.

"Wow, looking at your mags again?" He asked. He was now naked and crawling under the covers with me.

"Uhm…no." I said. My voice and hands were both shaking.

"Eli, I am a guy. I act like one, dress like one and someday plan to have the body of one."

I nodded my head unsure of what he was getting at.

"I have never seen a guy naked."

It finally dawned on me. "You want to see me naked?"

He just blushed and nodded. "I want to know how the male body works so that when I have one I'm convincing.

"Okay, well what all do you want to know?"

He smiled at me and it was my turn to blush. "Everything" he said.

I layed on my back and looked at him expectantly. After several minutes of us staring at each other he asked "Well, what do I do?"

I asked him if he was serious and he said he was so I stood up and removed my boxers. He seemed fascinated by my dick and came to the edge of the bed.

"Can I touch it?"

Oh dear sweet Jesus, did he really just ask me that? I managed to nod my head yes and closed my eyes as his small hands wrapped around it. He started playing with it a little and it took all of my willpower to not cum right then and there.

My eyes flew open as I felt something wet touch the very tip of it. I looked down to see him licking me. I smirked at him and he smiled and took me all the way into his mouth.

He sucked on me for several minutes until he finally pulled back and looked up at me. "I want to know what sex feels like in this body" He said.

Well…wow. Who was I to say no to sex?

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded his head yes and layed down in front of me. He spread his legs and stared at me expectantly.

I scooted over to him and lined myself up at his entrance. I looked into his eyes as I pushed just the head in and I leaned down and whispered to him. "This won't change anything between us. After this you owe me big time and we go back to being guy friends"

He smiled and nodded his head as he wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me into him. I moaned as his tight wet folds pulled me in deeper. I felt no resistance though and looked down at him questioningly.

"Tampons" he stated. I shook my head in disbelief and pushed the rest of the way in.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Sure, I wasn't a virgin, but I had never felt so connected to someone before. I pushed in and pulled out slowly and softly until I heard him gasp "Faster!"

I obliged and slowly picked up my pace. Soon I was pounding into him without a care for his safety. He didn't seem to mind though as he writhed and groaned under me. I felt my release building up and just as I shot my first wave of cum into him I felt his velvety walls clamp down around me.

As we rode out each other's orgasms I kissed him softly on the forehead. I got off of him and let him go get cleaned up and passed out sprawled out on my bed.

"Eli…"

I opened my eyes to see Clare standing next to my desk. Adam was sitting a few seats back giggling at me.

Clare looked at me and smiled and said "Have a good nap?"


End file.
